narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Coin Toss: Fateful meeting
Such a peaceful day Kikunshi said as he noticed a man being surrounded by thugs from a bridge on top of a small slop. Sigh seems You guys want a problem the man said in a relaxed tone of voice Depending on the landing spot of this coin, this will decided whether or not you guys live to breath air another day, he flips the coin as it seemed in slow motion as the thugs waited to see the landing of the coin. He catches it in his hand the then flips over and puts it on his other.... well guys hate to say this but it looks like you all get to live, Lady luck was on your side this, Ill be making my leave I smell Short ribs in the air.. he said inhaling, the lovely aroma of food... "how dare you walk away like we're noting" one thug said as they all began to start yelling at the man "no one messes with the white dragons and gets away with it got it" another thugs as they all got out there weapons No I dont think you got it Hayato said putting away his coin, lady luck says I dont fight, lady luck is always right, besides there are women around good food and all you guys can think about it is little ole me Come on now guys '' he jumped from out the crowd and over on one of the many shops that were in the vicinity, ''Im going to get some food, catch you White Dragons later he said as he began to step off. "Hey guys mind leaving the man alone" Kikunshi said sitting on the edge of the bridge as all thugs looked to him "Who the hell are you" A thug said "'' wacth your Language would you " kikunshi said smiling Hayato looked over and saw this man who literally came out of nowhere, and defended him... ''You heard the man, and I made it clear Lady luck doesnt want me to get my hands dirty with you guys, so I just decided not to bother.. and yes please watch you mouth, we have children in attendance Hayato said pointing at the rest of the thugs "mind telling me your name" Kikunshi said seemingly flying over to the man The name is Hayato Nakamura and you are Hayato asked "Me I have no name" Kikunshi said deadly serious and taking a bite from his rice ball without breaking eye contact with hayato Whatever you say, that too bad for you, no if you dont mind I have some short ribs to go feast upon Hayato said as he inhaled the air and allowed the aroma of the ribs to fill his nose and his thoughs "Mind letting lady luck decide if you follow those ribs or spend an evening with me" Kikunshi said smiling again still eating his rice ball hmmm split decision aye Hayato said as he stopped cold in his tracks.. he reaches in his pocket.. Lady luck tell me what the next move Heads for Ribs and Tails chill with the nameless man he flipped the coin caught it and slaped it on his wrist... Sorry Ribs we will be reunited another.. nameless man whats the first stop hayato asked "well firstly we have to get rid of these guys or they'll follow us around all day" kikunshi said pointing back to the group of thugs "D-Dont take us lightly" a thug said as he ran toward the two Hayato looked back and said pretty much... well then Looks like Lady Luck aint on yall side no more Hayato said as he turned around.. His body surged up with Black Lightning and he used his Black Lightning: Revolting Tyrant which shot out a large stream of black lighting which wiped out half the majority of the thugs... Bad for you guys is now that she is no longer watching over you, I am free to kill you Hayato said Y-You will pay for this a thug said as him and all other surviving thugs ran away Kikunshi taps hayato's shoulder Yea yea yea, Your lucky im letting you live hayato responded He then tunred around to see what Kikunsi wanted How do you like ramen ? kikunshi said curiously Its fine as long as thier is short ribs in their.. There are going to be ribs in this ramen right Hayato asked It depends on what kind ramen it is I saw a ramen shop not far from here follow me would ya Kikunshi jumps back onto the bright walking to the right what this A coin toss for the Ramen you dont say.. Ill decided once I get there and see what they have Hayato said as he slowly tailed him Later Kikunshi is slurping up the ramen into his with chop sticks Hayato is ready to eat his noodled but doesnt know to put miso pork, or more ribs... His eye went black time to choose he jumped in excitement.. h''ead more pork tailed more ribs he flipped the coin and it landed on tails.. Ribs it is'' he said passing his bowl to the lady